1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel tank and to a motor vehicle with a fuel tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 103 40 952 A1 discloses a motor vehicle with a passenger compartment delimited at the front by a first transverse wall structure and at the rear by a second transverse wall structure. A drive assembly of the motor vehicle is mounted behind the second transverse wall structure. The motor vehicle disclosed in DE 103 40 952 A1 also has a fuel tank fastened to the second rear transverse wall structure by fastener straps. The fuel tank of the motor vehicle of DE 103 40 952 A1 protrudes into the rear part that receives the drive assembly. Thus, the fuel tank is exposed to the heat emitted by the drive assembly. As a result, the fuel tank and the fuel in the fuel tank are heated.
Heating fuel is disadvantageous, since heated fuel impairs the degree of efficiency of the drive assembly. The prior art has no simple solutions for preventing the heating of the fuel in the fuel tank.
An object of the invention is to provide a fuel tank and a motor vehicle with a fuel tank that prevents heating the fuel in the fuel tank.